Abrazos (Edición FerrisWheel)
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Los abrazos que se dan Touko y N, son sencillamente tan especiales como ellos mismos. —Leí en un libro que es posible exprimir el amor de alguien [...] —Así te demuestro que te quiero. [...] —Suélteme entonces, mi Rey.—Eres insufrible. [...] —¡Natural!¿¡Qué te dije sobre abrazarme mientras estoy dormida?


_Holis~ aquí ChibiRavie al habla :D_

_Bueno, estoy yo porque Ravie está fangirleando por culpa de Ed Sheeran, así que, osea, no quieren tener a una fangirl colocando mayúsculas por aquí~ _

_Bien, primero que nada, Ravie dijo que debo agradecer a May, que leyó esto, y es por eso que está totalmente dedicado a ella. También que debo agradecer a la revista Nupcias Magazine por dar los conceptos de cada abrazo, los cuales se modificaron para que concordaran con las ideas del fic... y... nah, me da flojera seguir. Primer Ferris, osea._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío. La trama sí. Los conceptos de los abrazos son de Nupcias Magazine ¬-¬_

_**Advertencias: **__FerrisWheelShipping [N & Touko]. Insinuaciones al RebelShipping [Touya & Bel]. Gameverse. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__… Si quieren tomar la idea... para hacer un fic con otro shipping... pos no tengo problemas..._

* * *

_**Mudo**_

_**~Es ese abrazo lindo, lindo, en el que se miran fijamente a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra~ **_

Touko corrió a través del bosque. Juraba haber escuchado el grito de un Reshiram cerca de allí. ¿Quién más podría tener un Reshiram además de _él_? Sintió el corazón latir acelerado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio. Aún así, atinó a empujar un pequeño arbusto que interrumpía su camino, solo para encontrarse al joven que tanto buscaba.

—N...—sin decir alguna otra palabra, se estampó contra el cuerpo de N, que no salía de su asombro.

Sus ojos se conectaron, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos necesarios. Él se sintió culpable al ver lágrimas acumularse y caer por sus mejillas. Había causado todo eso siendo egoísta. ¿Por qué no le pidió que le acompañase? Que le hiciera compañía en la soledad.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron cuando notó que N estaba nervioso. ¡Nervioso!¡Por ella!

Apartó sus manos de la amplia espalda del ex-Rey, ahora subiéndolas para acariciar los mechones de color verde que eran suaves al tacto. Sin lugar a dudas, extrañó a N, y lo quería lo suficiente como para abandonar—temporalmente—a sus amigos e ir en su búsqueda.

N lo sabía.

Hacía algún tiempo, Zoroark fue a Castelia a comprar comida y escuchó que cierta entrenadora con fama dejó por un tiempo su lugar en la Liga, con el propósito de cumplir un compromiso personal muy importante.

Jamás imaginó que era él.

Estaba apenado, pero luego de varios minutos de silencio, logró articular algo sensato, concreto.

—Te amo.

—No es necesario que lo digas, N.

* * *

_**Abrazo con "extra" **_

_**~Abrázalo y además acaricia su pelo, su espalda, dale un beso o susúrrale algo lindo al oído~**_

Ella recién acababa de despertar y, con pesadez, se levantó de la mullida cama donde estuvo la noche anterior. Esa que estaba impregnada del misterioso aroma de N. Sonrió, prácticamente dormida cuando sintió dos brazos rodearla y una figura cubrirla de la luz del sol. Las manos del mayor se deslizaron por su nuca, enrollando los mechones de color castaño en los dedos, y luego bajando a lo largo de la espalda de la joven.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Touko, provocando una pequeña risita en Natural, que alejó sus manos de la cintura de la Campeona y le tomó de la barbilla con suavidad, estampando sus labios contra los de ella en un tierno y suave beso.

No duró mucho, principalmente porque Touko estaba durmiéndose por los mimos y N se divertía en demasía con ello.

Los ojos café se abrieron lentamente, notando que el cabello de su novio estaba más alborotado que de costumbre. También más corto. La realidad la golpeó de pronto, aún presionada contra el pecho del chico sonriente y alegre, ese que tanto conocía.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar la grave voz de N en su oído, como si estuviera susurrando un secreto de gran importancia para Unova y no quisiera revelarlo a nadie más que a ella.

—Corté mi cabello—dijo, burlón.

—Me dí cuenta de eso...—bostezó Touko, perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas y siendo sostenida únicamente por el cuerpo de Natural, volviendo a sumirse en esas ensoñaciones locas producidas por comer mucho antes de ir a la cama.

* * *

_**Estra**__**ngulador**_

_**~Así como suena: abrázalo con todas tus fuerzas, como si así pudieras exprimir todo su amor~**_

—N... no puedo respirar... —murmuró Touko, siendo apretada aún más por su novio de cabellos verdes. No podía tocar el suelo con los dedos de los pies, porque él la tenía alzada entre sus brazos sin soltarla. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?¿Matarla?¿Dejarla sin aire?¿Destruir sus pulmones?—deja de abrazarme...

—Jamás—el chico frunció las cejas, afianzando su agarre—, quiero exprimir tu amor.

—¿Qué...?

—Leí en un libro que es posible exprimir el amor de alguien.

—¡Es un libro!

—Los libros jamás me han mentido.

—¡Los libros a veces mienten!

La respuesta que recibió fue que Natural ahora prácticamente la estaba estrangulando.

—Mentira.

—¡Claro... que no es mentira!¡Ahora... suéltame!

—Pero quiero tener amor...

—¡Puedo darte amor!

—Pero quiero ver cómo se ve el amor exprimido...

—¡Déjame, Natural!¡Hazme el favor!

—Pero...

—¡Bájame!

—Hmp, está bien. Gruñona.

* * *

_**Abrazo sorpresivo **_

___**Cuando tu pareja esté distraída, sorpréndela por detrás tomándola por la cintura o los hombros. Apriétala fuerte y hazle saber cuánto la amas~**_

N estaba aburrido, sacando algunas operaciones matemáticas porque simplemente no tenía otra cosa que hacer. El lápiz se deslizaba con lentitud por la hoja de papel, demostrando que su ánimo tampoco se encontraba tan alto aquel día.

Un aspecto que no muchos conocían de Natural era su mente privilegiada. Podía ser llamado un "genio" en lo referente a los números, si es que se cuentan otras ramas del conocimiento. Le era relativamente fácil sacar cualquier operación, así que, cuando estaba aburrido y el día pasaba tan ridículamente pausado, solía hacer ese tipo de actividades.

—La raíz cuadrada de ciento ocho, es diez punto treinta y nueve... —musitó, sintiendo de pronto las manos cálidas de Touko rodearlo por los hombros, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo de Usaring; dio un respingo, momentáneamente asustado.

—Te quiero mucho—murmuró ella, besándolo en la mejilla sonoramente, frotando la nariz contra la camiseta que le protegía a él del frío de la tarde. A Natural le gustaban esas tardes.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste—habló el joven, alzando las cejas al percibir que las manos de Touko ahora se deslizaban por la prenda, en un intento por quitársela del cuerpo—, Touko...

—Así te demuestro que te quiero.

—¿Dejándome desnudo?

—Más o menos.

* * *

_**Cargador**_

_**~Consiste en abrazar de manera juguetona a tu pareja y alzarla al mismo tiempo~**_

—¡Volví!—exclamó Touko, soltando todas sus cosas sobre la mesa y pateando las botas lejos, dejando libres a sus pies para que sintiesen el frío de la madera—¿Natural?—preguntó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el joven de cabellos verdes. Serperior estaba fuera de su pokébola, al igual que los demás, y descansaba en el pasillo de la casa.

—¿Touko?—la voz de N se escuchó desde el baño, mientras salía de allí con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Dos semanas sin verse fue demasiado para ambos.

Definitivamente.

—¡N!—celebró, corriendo hacia él y dejando que la cargase, enrollando sus piernas por sobre el borde de la toalla que cubría la humanidad de su novio. El chico sonrió suavemente, sosteniéndola por la espalda y estrechándola contra sí con sutileza.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé—murmuró, percibiendo el aroma a bosque (y Pokémon sin bañar) que ella traía en su larga cabellera castaña—, llegué a pensar que se había perdido, señorita Campeona.

—No me perdí, solo estuve celebrando con Cheren. Mañana comienza su labor como líder de gimnasio—respondió, burlona ante la paranoia de Natural—, no es necesario ser tan nervioso, _mi Rey._

—Cállate.

—No,_ mi Rey_.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Suélteme entonces, _mi Rey._

—Eres insufrible.

—Lo sé, _mi Rey_.

* * *

_**Cucharita**_

_**~Uno de los preferidos de los enamorados: consiste en acostarse del lado y abrazarse mientras descansan. Así podrán tener un sueño reparador~**_

A Touko no le gustaba que le abrazaran mientras dormía; siempre decía que era molesto despertar con alguien encima tuyo, teniendo como _extra _el peso de esa persona sobre ti. N respetaba totalmente aquella regla—principalmente porque Touko enojada podía ser muy cruel—, así que nunca mencionaba algo al respecto y para cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, cada uno se iba por su lado del colchón.

Por eso, cuando despertó somnoliento y aburrido, se sorprendió de ver a la chica frente a él, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo de esa manera tan cursi que siempre pasaban en las películas que le obligaba a ver. Parpadeó, confundido, y para cuando logró reaccionar, volvía a dormirse nuevamente.

Aquella mañana ambos amanecieron mejor que nunca, risueños y divertidos.

Claro, porque Natural no mencionó palabra al respecto.

Esa noche volvieron a descansar, acostándose en la cama y quedando dormidos instantáneamente. Quizás de haber ocurrido el apocalipsis Pokémon, ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios cuando de nuevo notó que Touko se giraba hasta quedar a su lado.

Bueno, tal vez podría soportar la ira de ella durante un tiempo. Después de todo, podía tenerla así cada noche.

La rodeó con uno de sus brazos y se sumió nuevamente en ensoñaciones.

Los rayos del sol impactaron sin piedad contra sus rostros, despertándolos.

—¡Natural!¿¡Qué te dije sobre abrazarme mientras estoy dormida!?

Suspiró.

* * *

_**Torcido**_

_**~Es ese abrazo tan intenso que incluso doblas ligeramente a tu pareja hacia atrás~**_

—¡N, los necesito!—exclamó Touko, girando en la cama que compartía con el joven y mirando al chico entrar de pronto a la habitación, sosteniendo un paquete bajo el brazo. Se levantó apresuradamente, y abrazó con fuerza a su novio, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía para compensarlo un poco—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias~!

—La señora de la tienda me miró raro—dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y escuchando la risita juguetona de Touko, que le había abrazado tan fuerte, que su espalda se dobló un poco hacia atrás, dándole espacio a ella para apretar con más ímpetu.

—¡Igual, gracias, gracias, gracias~!

—Espero que para la próxima vez compres tus cosas.

—¡No es mi culpa~!—se quejó, haciendo un puchero—¡Touya me los quitó porque Bel los necesitaba!—justificó, quitándole el pequeño empaque y sacando una de las compresas que estaban en su interior—¡Mi precioso~!—y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que no será la primera, ni la última vez que lo hará—suspiró, pasando la mano por su frente para secar el poco sudor que tenía.

—¡Oh, bendito sea Arceus!¡Necesito dulce~!—y ahora, con una velocidad anti-natural para su condición, se fue hacia la cocina para asaltar la nevera.

—¡Deja el refrigerador, Touko!¡No te comas mi pastel de chocolate!¡No...!

Muy tarde, el postre ya había caído el las manos de la chica y estaba condenado.

* * *

_**Eterno**_

_**~¿Quién dice que hay prisa? Ya sea recostados o de pie, fúndanse en un abrazo largo, de esos que parece que no tendrán final~**_

—Chicos...

Silencio.

—Chicos~.

N apretó más el agarre.

—¡Chi-chi-chicos~!

Ninguno dijo nada. Touko enterró la nariz en el pecho del mayor.

—¡Chi-chi-chi-chi-chicos~!

Él no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Bel volvió a tocar la puerta, insistente.

—¡Cheren, no quieren salir del armario!

Ella sonrió, sintiendo la respiración cálida de Natural en la coronilla.

—¡Cheren!¿Por qué no me haces caso?¡Voy a llamar a Touya, van a ver!

La boca de Bel estaba fruncida. Las de la pareja, estaban unidas.

—¡Bel me dijo que no quieren cooperar!—ahora la voz de Touya se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Esta última sonó cuando él la empujó con el hombro.

Silencio.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Touya, no digas groserías!

Cheren dio un resoplido, enojado, mientras se acercaba a la escena. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y esta se abrió, revelando al joven de cabellos verdes y a la Campeona en medio de un beso.

—Hola...—la chica de cabellos castaños esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Vamos, apúrense, caminen los dos y dejen el romanticismo, debemos ir a la Liga!—Touya empujó a su mejor amiga y le dirigió una mirada venenosa al ex-Rey del Equipo Plasma—. Te estoy vigilando, plantita.

* * *

_**Acurrucado**_

_**~Es uno de los más tiernos que existen; consiste en tomar los brazos de la otra persona, rodear tu cuerpo con ellos y recargarte en su pecho~**_

Touko caminó con nerviosismo hacia Natural, las rodillas le temblaban y mordía su labio ligeramente. N se extrañó de verla así, pero la encaró, esperando a que ella hablase. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, sino que tomó sus manos y las puso en su espalda, y rodeándolo a él, formando un pequeño abrazo. Apoyó la mejilla en el pecho del chico, suspirando y escuchando la respiración acompasada y el latir tranquilo de su corazón.

—Touko, ¿estás bien?—preguntó, suavemente. Ella asintió.

—Yo... estoy embarazada.

—¿Hm?

—Embarazo, N—repitió, dándose cuenta de que el latido calmado de su novio se había ido al demonio.

—Ah.

—¿N?

—¡Estoy tan feliz!—exclamó, sintiendo su camisa mojarse con las lágrimas de la chica—¿Qué pasa?

—Pensé que te enojarías...

—¿Por qué me enojaría?¡Esto es increíble!—dejó el abrazo y se abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación que compartían. Sus ojos se abrieron, impresionados, al mirar a Bel caer frente a ambos por estar apoyada en la madera.

—Ups...—habló esta, nerviosa. Se incorporó con cuidado, acomodándose las gafas y el sombrero—yo... debo irme...—y se marchó corriendo—¡Touya, Touko se tragó un bebé!¡Touko se tragó un bebé~!

Bueno, al parecer Touya tendría que explicarle a la chica—su novia—de dónde salían los bebés.

—¡¿Bebé...?!¡¿Qué...?!¡Touko!

* * *

_**Directo**_

_**~Es mucho más sentido, directo y honesto. Al abrazarse de frente, podrán sentir aquello que los une~**_

—Mierda—murmuró Touko en el umbral de la casa, junto a N, que palideció unos cuantos tonos. ¿No podían tener una salida tranquila?¡Simplemente iban a caminar en la mañana!—. Oye... creo que el bebé quiere salir...

—¿¡Qué?!¡No puede ser, no puede ser!¡Crisis, crisis!—exclamó, entrando en pánico. Ella sonrió, divertida y le tomó de las manos.

—Cálmate. Tú no tendrás al bebé, yo sí y estoy calmada—y dicho eso, soltó una pequeña risita. Pareció que eso ayudó, porque luego de exhalar lentamente, la envolvió en sus brazos con calma. Las rodillas le temblaban, de eso no había duda, pero debía permanecer relajado.

—Tienes razón—susurró, con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas.

No se fijó en otro momento, pero parecía que los ojos azules de Touko—_su Touko_—se veían más brillantes y felices. Era como si ese milagro que es el embarazo, hubiese embellecido cada parte de su novia a tal punto que causaba estragos en su propio cuerpo. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo desconectarse de la realidad del momento.

A N le gustaban esas situaciones en las cuales entendía por qué se había enamorado de esa joven intrépida de cabellos castaños. Por su capacidad para dar cariño, el talento para transformar a las personas, el amor que les brindaba a todos... también llegó a él.

Arceus, de verdad la amaba, tanto que sonaba como idiota incluso en sus pensamientos.

La voz de Touya se escuchó, distrayéndolos a ambos.

—¿Qué sucede? Escuché a N gritar y…

—Rompió fuente, Touya—dijo Bel a su lado. Tenía el cabello desordenado y un pijama de Purrloin. Era demasiado temprano, pero era suficiente como para que todos pudieran pensar coherentemente—. Touko va a tener al bebé...

—¿Bebé?¿Touko?—El mejor amigo de la Campeona parecía estar a punto de desmayarse—¡Enfermera Joy!¡Enfermera Joy!¡Ayuda~!¡Desastre!¡Cheren, ayuda~!

* * *

_Hablaré como Karim ahora: "¡¿QUÉ CAQUITA DURA HICE?! ;a;" __***se va al rincón emo***_

_**~Ravie, la chica que se acaba de leer un fic rated M porque es muy malota.**_


End file.
